Bring Me Back To What I Use to Be
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Lonely and depressed, Sora visits his parents' graves. He has cuts all over his arms and has tears on his face, but when Riku comes, will his mood change? Will he finally be loved? R&R Soriku! Yaoi Lemon! Don't like, don't read! XD
1. No Longer Alone

Bring Me Back To What I Use To Be

By: LovelessLady17

Chapter One: No Longer Alone

Sora Takashi swung his feet from the balcony of his room. His sapphire eyes were flooded with sadness and his hands were clenching and unclenching simultaneously. The idea of jumping was a heavy weight in his mind, but he couldn't seem to move his body off the edge. Recently returning from all his missions, the poor brunette felt cold and alone. Kairi was no longer willing to be his friend, saying he was just a dead weight she didn't want to deal with, and Riku rejected him more than once, saying he didn't want or deserve his kindness and annoyance. Tears streaked down Sora's face when he learned that his parents were dead, but no one gathered him into a hug, like he wanted, and something just snapped that day. He no longer attempted to make Riku feel better or even be his friend anymore, and everyone else just drifted away, not caring.

"No one would miss me," he whispered, repeating the words he felt held the only truth in his life. Looking down at his arms, he marveled at the cuts that seemed to increase in quantity as his life went on. There must have been more than ten on each arm, but he realized just cutting didn't relieve the pain in his heart. No more did the anger and isolated feeling bleed out with the crimson color. Sighing softly, Sora swung his feet back to the balcony, not having the determination to jump anymore. It wouldn't allow him to escape the loneliness, so what was the point. Thanking Kami that tomorrow was Friday; Sora entered his house, unknowingly dropping a few tears on the damp wood of the balcony. It rained earlier, making Sora feel even more down.

Falling onto his bed, the keyblade wielder fell into the abyss of his mind, not even bothering to change from his bloody clothes that he had wiped his wrists on.

_Help me…_

_ I don't want to be alone anymore…_

_ I miss everyone too much, but no one misses me._

_ I don't care about anything else as long as I can be released from this hell._

_ Help me…_

* * *

* * *

_ …………………………………_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sora snapped up quickly at the sound of his alarm, slamming on the _Snooze_ button harshly before jumping out of his bed. Dashing into the bathroom, he hoped to dress as fast as possible so that he could visit his parents' graves. Showering and changing, the boy skipped breakfast and snatched his book bag, running out of the house and locking the door behind him.

The cemetery was not far from his home, but he felt like the dread weighed him down, making him walk slow and quietly. He wore a long sleeve shirt-to cover the cuts- and black baggy pants. White shoes were tied on his feet and he had a necklace around his neck. It was a gift from his parents when he was little, but he chose to wear it now more often since he rudely rejected it when he received it.

He shortly arrived at the dreadful place, trudging towards the two graves near a weeping willow tree. Kneeling down to the ground, Sora brushed his hand against the dirt that covered his parents' coffins, but didn't do it for long.

"Hey mom and dad," Sora's hoarse voice mumbled tiredly to the tombstones. They had only his parents' names on them, which angered him, since they were so amazingly perfect that they deserved the little quote that should've been underneath the names, "I still wear the necklace you gave me, but the color seems to be fading. I love the crown on it though." The necklace wasn't anything expensive, but it was still special. It was a heart with a crown in the middle, shining not so much as it had in the beginning. The chain was long, but he didn't care. He would wear it no matter what, and if anybody commented meanly about it, he would ignore them or defend it-depending on the level of rudeness in the comment-.

"I don't see Riku anymore, but I'm not crying over it much anymore. He never really liked me in the beginning," Sora paused at the sound of footsteps approaching the sidewalk he was near. Shifting his head to see who it was, he blinked at the silver haired man. Riku… He had his hair down and was wearing a short sleeve, black tee. His pants were simple denim and his shoes were the same as ever. The male stood only a foot from Sora, the pointy fence of the cemetery being the only thing to separate the two.

Sora didn't finish talking to his parents, standing and walking to leave. Riku said nothing as he watched the boy retreat and leave his spot. Looking at the spot the brunette once kneeled, he noticed little droplets on the ground. Was Sora crying? Why? He didn't bother to contemplate on it for long as Sora passed him, accidently bumping into him and leaving with a muttered apology. Neither one spoke much after Riku walked near Sora to school, but the tension was strong, making both boys fell awkward.

"Uh, hey Riku," Sora grinned weakly at Riku, but didn't say anything else as the boy beside him stopped walking, grabbing his wrist. They were two miles away from school, but both boys were not worried about missing a part of the school day. Pulling the brunette into a nearby alley, Riku stood in front of Sora, but the boy didn't look into the man's eyes. His blue eyes were glued to the ground of the alley, until something made him gasp and look up. Riku had pulled the trembling keyblade wielder into his arms in a tight hug, laying his cheek on the boy's head.

"Please stop crying," Riku pleaded to Sora, who brought a hand up to his own cheek. Slightly shocked, Sora pulled his hand away from his own face to see his fingers wet from his unknown tears. Riku pulled away slowly, grabbing the brunette's chin so that he wouldn't look away. Silent, Sora wept some tears onto his cheeks and onto Riku's hand.

"Please," was the last word Riku mumbled before the most surprising thing happened. Sora had moved to stand on his tip toes, softly planting his pink lips to Riku's. Wrapping his arms around the silver haired boy's neck, Sora felt his heart shatter as Riku didn't respond. About to pull away, Sora gasped when he felt two arms circle around his waist and the lips collided with his again. Riku closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss as Sora kissed back. Licking his lower lip, Riku asked for entrance to the brunette's mouth, which was soon granted. Sora moaned quietly as Riku slid his tongue into his mouth, the pink muscle encouraging his own to play with it. Shyly, Sora slipped his tongue into the kiss as well, not caring that he was losing all his air in his lungs. Kissing Riku was worth it. The longer the kiss went, the more passionate it grew before both boys drew back, panting heavily. Riku didn't relinquish hold of Sora, but the boy didn't care. He loved the feeling of being in Riku's arms so much that he never wanted to move again.

"Please don't cry anymore Sora. I…I love you so much that it hurts," The older male whispered, making Sora gasp [again]. He only dreamed of hearing those words! Especially coming from Riku! Tears of joy fell again, but he smiled at Riku's panicked face. Yanking the boy close to him, Riku grinned as Sora spoke gently,

"I love you, too, Riku!" The brunette sobbed as Riku rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to calm down the boy. After a while, the tears stopped, but neither one of them made a move to get away. Both were content with their position that even the worry of missing school wore down and disappeared. Soon though, the two moved away, but still held the others' hand in a protective and love manner.

Forgetting school, the two walked to the closest home they could reach…which was Sora's. Getting inside quickly, they made sure to close and lock the door before rushing upstairs to Sora's room. Entering the cold area, Riku wasted no time in pulling Sora into another passionate kiss and laying him on the messy looking bed. Never breaking the kiss, Sora giggled happily as Riku licked his tongue and proceeded to run his hands over Sora's body. Riku broke the kiss finally and discarded Sora's shirt to the floor, and then his own. Turning to look at Sora's upper torso, Riku's eyes widened at the number of scars on his arms. Each we about three inches long and some even longer, but the sound of Sora whimpering broke Riku's gaze from the horrendous cuts that seemed to go on forever. Looking at Sora's face, the aqua eyed boy realized Sora's past loneliness and his current fear of rejection once again. Leaning forward, Riku kissed Sora tenderly then pulled back, wiping away a stray tear from the boy's eye.

"Shhh…everything will be okay now," Riku soothed, eventually getting Sora to calm down. Nodding at Riku, Sora assured the man that he was okay. Grinning, Riku moved back to continuing his ministrations **(A/N: I have no idea if that is the word I want to use. XD)**. Moving his face to one of Sora's left nipple, he licked it slowly , then latched on and nibbled softly to the small nub. Gasping and moaning, Sora silently enjoyed the pleasure he was given.

Switching to the other nipple, Riku continued to suck and nibble on it until it became hard like the other one. Running his hand down Sora's stomach to his pants, Riku slowly unbuttoned them, leaving time space for Sora to stop him. When he made no move to, Riku slid his right hand under the dark black fabric and under the silky red boxers the boy wore. Grasping the keyblade wielder's erection, Riku smirked as the boy gasped and moaned louder now. Beginning to pump the cock, the aqua eyed boy quit his ministrations on the boy's nipples and watched as the brunette writhed in pleasure. He began to suck and lick at the boy's neck and collar bone as he pumped faster, not even bothering to rid the boy of his pants.

"Ahhhh! Nnn!" Sora twisted and arched his back as he felt intense pleasure from his cock being pumped. Grabbing Riku's hand, Sora removed it from his pants slowly and pulled down his own pants quickly. Flipping the two over so that he was now on top, Sora repeated Riku's touches and nibbles on Riku's neck, collarbone, and nipples before shyly unbuttoning Riku's pants. Sliding them down the male's hips, Sora also removed the black boxers Riku wore, gawking at the size of the cock before him.

"Like what you see?" Riku smirked at Sora's blush, but arched when he felt something circle around his the tip of his member. Sora's tongue. Holding down his hips, Sora took the tip into his mouth and sucked and licked it harshly.

"Oh, god! Sora!" Riku moaned and cried out in pleasure as Sora took more and more of the shaft into his mouth, deep-throating the older male. Pulling back before the silver haired male cummed, Sora gasped as he was flipped around and pinned to the bed. Gripping the sheets, the boy cried out in shock as he felt Riku lean over him, rubbing his erection against Sora's thigh.

"Relax, baby, or this will hurt only more," Sora nodded slowly as Riku groped his ass cheek. The male slid down until he was looking straight at Sora's ass, contemplating on what to do. Sora laid in silence until he felt Riku spread his ass cheeks, revealing his entrance. Leaning down, Riku stuck his tongue out and circled it around the puckered entrance before slowly slicking it inside the boy. Gasping and moaning, Sora cried out as Riku stuck is tongue into him as far as it would go. It wasn't very far, but the feeling was still incredible. Moaning and bucking back slightly, Sora whined when he felt the tongue retreat, but it didn't last for long. Sticking his fingers in his mouth, Riku coated them with a good amount of saliva before pulling them out and sliding one into Sora.

"Ahhhh! Riku!" Sora gasped at the slight pain and pleasure mixed together. Feeling another finger slide in, Sora gripped the bed sheet in pain as they moved back a forth, scissoring him wider. At last, the final finger slid in, but the pain-sugar coated with pleasure- only lasted a moment, before fully becoming a mind-blowing pleasure. Thrusting his fingers in and out, Riku finally removed them before positioning himself at Sora's entrance.

"Ready?" Sora nodded before Riku slowly pushed in, making the boy scream in pain. Once fully in, Riku let Sora get adjusted to the pain, stroking the brunette's cock as a distraction. He paid attention to Sora until the boy nodded for him to move. Pulling out until only the head of his dick was in Sora, Riku thrust back in as Sora gasped at the pleasure. Moaning, Riku moved faster, thrusting in hard and quickly.

"Oh! Riku! Riku…Riku…" Sora moaned the name like a special chant, over and over, until he felt an intense pleasure consume him. Riku thrust in, slamming into the boy's prostate. Noticing the boy's reaction, Riku pulled out and aimed for the spot again. Repeating this over and over, Riku knew that Sora was close to climaxing, but continued to slam into him until he heard a loud cry of pleasure and his name being shouted to the ceiling. Feeling the walls in Sora's ass clench around him, Riku finally reach his climax as well, filling the warm cavern of Sora's ass with his own cum. Falling down, Riku felt too exhausted to pull out of Sora, but the boy didn't mind. He enjoyed having Riku inside of him, whether he was pounding or just there. Hugging the boy close to him from behind, Riku kissed the pale shoulder gently before kissing up the boy's neck. Sighing in content, Sora mumbled the words Riku wished he heard sooner than just a couple of hours ago.

"I love you, Riku," Sora whispered lovingly, smiling a happy grin. Riku tightened his hold on the boy, still never pulling out of him.

"I love you, too, Sora," The words came to him like naturally, as if he had said them a million times. And so, the two fell asleep like that, neither moving from their positions. But, unknown to the two, this was only the beginning of the long journey of love they would begin together. For someone cold and malevolent was already plotting against them, from the very second he saw the two kiss in the alley.

Yay! I love this story! And I will try to update soon, but I have school, so it may take a little while to be written. Damn teachers give us too much homework…Anyway! This story is kind of gonna be long (hopefully!) and I am just hoping people will review!

Please! Don't leave me in the dust! XD

My next story is gonna be with TENTACLES! Hehe….


	2. We're Back!

Bring Me Back To What I Use To Be

By: LovelessLady17

Chapter Two: We're Back!

Awaking to the light snoring of Riku, Sora blushed as he realized the man was still inside of him. Tapping Riku softly, the male muttered something incoherent before moving slightly. Sora attempted to hold back a moan as he felt the cock thrust slightly into him. Tapping Riku harder, Sora giggled as the male slowly opened his eyes. He looked dazed as he leaned up on his elbows before blinking and coming to realization that he was still in Sora. Rubbing his eyes, Riku smirked as Sora looked cute, pouting and blushing at the same time. Kissing his shoulder, Riku surprised the sapphire eyed boy by pulling out and thrusting in again. Gasping in pleasure, Sora gripped the sheets tightly and continued to moan and cry out Riku's name as he was one again thrust into hard and fast. This continued until both cummed, Riku once again filling Sora. Pulling out finally, Riku helped Sora up, smirking as the cum drooped down the back of the brunette's thigh. Sora, grabbing the older boy's hand, pulled the male towards the bathroom. Walking in, he bent down to turn on the water, giving Riku a clear sight of his ass. Licking his lips, Riku walked forward while the brunette was switching the water to shower mode. Groping the boys ass, Riku waited for Sora to start the shower, chuckling as the hand trembled slightly in surprise. Once the shower was going, Riku pulled Sora to him and entered the shower with the boy. Standing in an embrace for a while, Riku and Sora pulled away, smiling at each other lovingly. Helping the other wash up, they finished their shower quickly and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around their waists.

Entering Sora's room again, both the boy changed in their clothes from yesterday since Riku had only that clothing and Sora didn't want to look for cleaner clothes. Watching as Sora stood and tried to get his shoes on, Riku laughed when the boy pouted in frustration. The old Sora seemed to be back, but…Riku frowned at the hint of sadness in the boy's face. He stepped towards Sora as the brunette got his shoes on finally and pulled him into another embrace. Shocked and slightly confused, Sora returned the hug, nuzzling Riku's chest. Holding the boy like he was a fragile doll, Riku whispered in Sora's ear,

"I love you. Never forget that!" Sora grinned happily and whispered the sentiment back before moving away and leading Riku out onto the balcony. The two watched the life pass by, until Sora walked towards the edge, his face full of depression again. Riku noticed this and quickly stepped forward, grabbing Sora's hand. Pecking the boy's lips, Riku kissed Sora's forehead and waited for him to speak.

"You know," Sora began, but paused, uncertain if the confession would anger Riku or not. Taking a deep breath, he continued, holding onto Riku's hand tightly, "I almost jumped off of here yesterday." To say Riku was shocked would've been an understatement. Turning Sora to face him, he stared into the sad, blue eyes in slight anger. Shaking him slightly, Riku half yelled out,

"Why!?" Sora began to tremble in fear as Riku became a little more mad, but he didn't try to escape the clutches of the angered teen.

**A/N: Riku is 17 and Sora is about 16.**

"I…I thought no one would miss me, and I was so alone," Riku stopped his shaking and anger slowly, dumbfounded by the words the brunette whispered. Now, in one swift motion, he [again] pulled Sora into a tight embrace, whispering into his ear with love and care,

"I would miss you," Sora cried once again in Riku's chest, but Riku let him this time. Sometimes, you just need to cry everything out. They stayed like that for hours on end, just holding each other until a creepy, sinister voice abruptly came.

"Aw, how sweet," Riku pulled away from Sora and looked up at the sky to see a man floating in the air. And the man looked all too familiar…

"Go to hell!" Riku shouted as the man, but made no move to leave Sora, afraid he would vanish if he did. Both Riku and Sora despised the man, but they also feared the worst of him. The man had long, gray and black hair tied in a pony tail and a patch over his eye. Wearing a long black coat, the man floated and landed on the balcony, attempting to pat Sora on the head. Slapping his hand away, Riku pulled Sora away from the man, but both were slightly confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Just then, another person appeared, standing next to the first one. He had long pink hair and also wore a black coat, but he held a long scythe with rose petals dancing around him. Both men smirked at the two teens, but it was the second man who spoke this time.

"We're back!" He yelled, throwing something in the shape of a sphere at Sora. Catching it, he looked from the ground-which he did when Riku pulled him away- to glare at the men, only to find the two had vanished. Their words still echoed in the two teens' heads though, making them even angrier and confused.

Riku yanked the sphere out of Sora's hands and threw it off the balcony, into the bushes below. Turning to look at Sora, he saw the boy fall to his knees, holding his head and whispering to no one in particular.

"Who's back? Is it just them? Just…them…?" His eyes were wide and frightened, but Riku didn't hug him like he normally did. Instead, he stood in the silence that was accompanied by Sora's murmurs, wondering the same thing. Is it just those two who have returned? Or is it…all of them? Turning away from Sora, Riku looked out at the ocean that was a little ways away. The waves were lapping at the sand and everything seemed as content as before the two men showed up. Sighing, Riku continued to stare and think, until…

"Riku!"

Haha! Yay! Cliffy! I love the next chapter! I am gonna give you a clue to what it is: **tentacles and the sphere Sora received. **That's it for now! Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter, but they had sex the first chapter! That is what made it long! XD I'll update soon!

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND IF IT IS WORTH CONTINUING! **_


	3. Tentacles and Spheres

Bring Me Back To What I Use To Be

By: LovelessLady17

Chapter Three: Tentacles and Spheres

Riku spun around to see Sora being tied down to the floor of the balcony by something that looked like a tentacle! Trying to rush over, Riku made it about a foot before he felt something grab his leg, pulling him down next to Sora.

"Sora!" Riku reached out and grabbed Sora's hand, trying to pull him away from the tentacle. Unfortunately, another on appeared and wrapped around his wrist, pulling it down to his side, doing the same with his other. Riku angrily tried to pull free of the lone vine like tentacles, but he paused when he heard a low whimper. It was Sora. He was lying face down with his face turned towards Riku. Tears streamed down his face as he felt something slide up his leg. Riku jumped slightly as he felt it too. Looking down, he saw something that made him gasp and lose all sense of confidence. Behind the two of them was a large, green, and slimy creature that must've had over hundreds of tentacles.

Riku tried to fight away, but the creature held him down, trying to keep him restrained. Switching his gaze to Sora, Riku watched helplessly as he saw a long, thick tentacle slither up Sora's leg. Trying to reach him, Riku was pressed more to the floor, restrained by more tentacles as he felt another tentacle slide up his leg to. And soon, much to his horror, he felt it reach his ass, stroking it like the one that was on Sora was doing. Then, in a swift motion, both boys were flipped around so that they were lying on their backs. Riku winced in pain as his head banged against the floor, but he snapped out of the motion as he felt the tentacle go for his waist line, sliding along it slowly. Gasping, Riku look to see Sora trying to struggle away from the tentacle as it did the same thing to him.

"Ah!" Sora shouted as the tentacle slithered into his pants. He gripped it as he tried to remove it, but the effort failed as he felt the tentacle crawl under his boxers.

Riku was downright pissed! He once again tried to move, but more tentacles held him down. He bit his lip as he felt the tentacle near his waistband slide under his pants and under his boxers, crawling towards his member.

"Ah!" Both Riku and Sora shouted as the tentacles each boy had wrapped around their erections, pumping them hard.

~Happening to Sora~

Sora gasped as the tentacle pumped his member hard, sliding around the shaft and around the slit. Two other tentacles tied his hands above his head, rendering him unable to use his hands anymore. Some wrapped around his ankles, too, so that he couldn't kick. Then, with a loud cry from Sora, lots of tentacles came, tearing away his clothes until he was nude with the tentacle still pumping his cock.

"Ahhhh!" He shouted as his legs were spread and another tentacle appeared. This one was a little bigger than the one around his dick, but all of the tentacles were slick with some sort of goo. Slowly, the new tentacle crawled up towards his ass.

**A/N: This is not going to be a long sex scene for either Sora or Riku. And It's not really a tentacle rape. The two ENJOY it! XD I'm just weird like that. **

The tentacle reached his entrance finally, circling around it as Sora panted and whimpered as he was molested by the tentacles. Then, in a quick motion, the tentacle poked inside Sora, sliding in and penetrating him farther than Riku had. Crying out, Sora unconsciously bucked into the tentacle, gasping in pleasure.

Pulling all the way out now, the tentacle again thrust into Sora, hard, making him cry out again in pleasure and slight pain. The tentacle was well lubricated, so it didn't hurt for long. As the tentacle continued to thrust into him, another one appeared, much smaller than the other two, and went for his erection, standing by as the other tentacle continue to pump it. Finally, after watching the other tentacle, the smaller one circled around his slit, sliding in slowly.

"Ahhhh! Nnn!" Sora cried out as an intense pleasure consumed him, making him come closer to his climax. Then, with one final thrust, the tentacle inside him "cummed", squirting some fluid into him that he was sure wasn't normal cum.

"Ah!" Sora screamed to the sky as he hit his climax, cumming all over the tentacles by his erection. Sighing, Sora was about to fall into darkness before he realized Riku had just gone through the same thing. The male was a foot or two away from Sora, covered in tentacles and his own cum. The tentacle around Sora released him as he scooted over to Riku, pulling him into his arms.

**A/N: I didn't write a sex scene for Riku because the same thing that happened to Sora happened to him! So there would be no point. **

"Sora," Riku panted out wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him into a kiss. The younger teen relaxed and kissed back, until he felt something weird happened. With a cry out loud, Sora felt something sphere shaped stuck deep into his ass. Then…the tentacles vanished, each disappearing after another.

"Riku," Sora mumbled and fell onto the older male. Gasping and sitting up, Riku held the boy in his arms, gazing down at him concerned. Sora's face was flushed and his chest was rising and falling quickly, "Something…something is inside me…" Riku looked confused, until he felt something sphere shaped slide into him as well. Gasping, he panted as the item went deep inside him.

"Oh god Sora! What is that?" Sora shook his head and the two fell back onto the floor of the balcony. Exhausted, both boys fell asleep.

Then, as both boys slumbered in the cold of the evening, the sphere began to crack.

The last part of the chapter with the sphere was totally unplanned, but I thought it was interesting. Truth be told, I have no idea what is gonna happen next! XD I guess I'll have to wait and see what my imagination will come up with. But I did do tentacles! Yay!

REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW IF THE STORY IS WORTH CONTINUING!


	4. Who Are You?

Bring Me Back To What I Use To Be

By: LovelessLady17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All of it belongs to Square Enix and all the people who made it!

Chapter 4: Who Are You?

_Crack! Crack!_ The crack grew until the whole sphere was covered in uneven lines. A light shined through each crack and slips out like a snake from a hole. The light traveled through both bodies, reaching for the arms, legs, and mind, taking over completely.

Snapping up, Riku held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth roughly. Sora beside him was still fast asleep, but he was sweating and whimpering in his sleep. Riku glared into the darkness that surrounded them, hating that they slept on the balcony until night. The past events began to play through his mind, but he only grew angrier at them, wondering why this had happened to them.

"Damn," he whispered, trying to stand, but failed. Sitting on his butt, Riku felt something consume him, taking over his whole body. Riku…A voice murmured in his head, repeating his name over and over like a chant. Then, in a swift motion, Riku felt his body thrown against the floor of the balcony, banging his head hard. Feeling blood seep from a cut on his head, Riku tried to move his arms, but found them immobile. Growling in frustration and confusion, Riku felt himself be lifted until in a standing position and walked over to Sora. He was still asleep, but the whimpering only increased.

"Ah…" he muttered in pain, twisting and turning as a light shined around him. Eyes snapping open, Sora sat up abruptly and clung to his head. It hurt like hell! The events were coming back to him, too, but he didn't feel them fade. They were little fuzzy, but it wasn't like he was forgetting them. It was more like one of those old movies that were in black and white.

"Riku…it hurts…" Sora tried to reach out for Riku, but a loud voice interrupted the motion.

"Aw, are you in pain Sora?" A person appeared out of a black hole, standing on the banister/fence with a smirk on his face.

**A/N: I don't know what the banister thingy is called. XD**

Both Sora and Riku turned to glare at the being, but this only made his smirk grow with a malevolent expression. He had blue hair and a scar across his face and – he too – was wearing a black cloak.

"That's just the control taking over. It will end soon," Both boys didn't get a chance to say anything as another surge of pain shot through them. Then, in a maniacal voice, the being talking to them whispered something that made the two teens snap, "Conjure up their souls, and tear the apart. Let them fight and tear each other apart. Nothing can stop this! Attack, Scrinder!"

"Ah!" Riku shouted, but nothing could have prepared the two boys for what would've happened next. Riku summoned his Way of Dawn (I think that's what it's called…) and aimed for Sora, getting ready to attack them. A dark light engulfed him, covering him with a new set of clothes. There was a black tank with a silver strap that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, a pair of black knee length pants that had an _S_ on the bottom of the left pant leg. Silver gloves were on his hands and a wrist band with another _S_ was on his right wrist. In his hand, Way of Dawn transformed, turning into a long sword instead of the usual keyblade. Sora gasped as he heard the black cloaked man chuckle.

"He is now a puppet! Our puppet!" Just as he finished speaking, the other two men from earlier appeared, grinning evilly. Sora gulped as his body was pinned to the floor of the balcony, rendering him unable to move. Riku stepped forward towards him, but the once loving gaze was now blank, completely engulfed in the darkness of his mind.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as the keyblade the silver haired boy held came up into the sky, looking ready to kill. Riku said nothing as he brought it down, but that movement was the last thing Sora saw as everything…vanished.

Opening his eyes, but stared into nothing but darkness. Turning around in a circle, he searched for a way out of this abyss, but he paused mid-step when he saw a tall figure stand just a few feet away from him. The boy had silver hair, aqua eyes, and appeared to be strong, but his eyes had something in them that Sora gawked at. Tears…tears of pain and sorrow that just seemed to keep pouring from the male's eyes. The keyblade wielder desperately wanted to pull the boy into his arms and sooth him, whispering that everything would be alright, but he couldn't move a single part of his body.

The aqua eyed boy wore a melancholy expression as he stepped towards Sora, but it soon faded into a small smile. He slid his hands onto Sora's shoulders, squeezing them gently before pulling the frozen boy into his arms. Sobbing lightly, the man tightened his hold on the brunette, but Sora didn't mind. He knew deep down he cared for this man, but for some reason, he wasn't able to say his name.

"Sora, you have to go," The male wept out, but this only made Sora confused. Go? Go where? And why? None of his questions were answered, but the boy next to him continued to speak, "I need you to go there. To continue living! I can't keep you here forever…I love you too much to watch you die because of me." Confusion was the only feeling in Sora's mind, but he ignored it as a gasp sounded from his throat. Ice had begun to grow on the crying boy's legs, but he didn't seem fazed by it at all. He knew what was going to happen, but he continued to hold onto Sora as he began to become frozen by the ice.

"I love you, Sora. But you need to forget me, or else you won't be able to live anymore!" The man cried loudly as he pulled Sora closer to him, kissing his lips softly. _I love you…Sora…_ And with that, he vanished, leaving a piece of a silver and aqua colored stone in Sora's hands. Sora didn't know anything else to do then fade into the darkness. He felt incomplete without the other man there, but the tears that began to flow down his face didn't feel those of sadness. They felt happy…joyful even. This made Sora feel terrible, but he didn't contemplate as he heard a voice call out to him.

_Sora! Sora, please wake up!_

"Ah!" Sora jumped up and blinked a couple times, trying to figure out where he was. Then it hit him. He was on his balcony, but there was a man there! The same man from inside his "dream"! Taking a long look at the man, he finally asked the question that broke the man's heart.

"Who are you?"

_Riku's P.O.V._

What?

"Sora…Don't you remember me?" I was on the brink of tears as he shook his head, but the innocent and scared look stopped me from falling apart. He looked like he had lost something close to him, something so dear. I just couldn't help it. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him gently. I know it startled him, but I tried to pour all my love into it. _Clank, clank!_ I pulled away to see a small jewel like rock fall from Sora's hand. It was silver and aqua, like my eye color, and had several scratches and tear drops on it.

"He's gone…"Sora muttered, holding me close. I tilted my head to the side as he continued to repeat those words, but I made him look up at me after the fifth time. He seemed shocked and them a realization dawned on him.

"I…I know you…" I held my breath as he looked like he really wanted to find my name in his mind.

"I…know you…Riku…"

Whoa! I have no idea how I came up with this chapter! XD I'm mean aren't I? Poor Sora doesn't remember anything about Riku except his name. :'( Don't worry! He'll remember soon! Riku is just gonna help him out. Like kissing him and taking him to places so he remembers… All that stuff! Anyway REVIEW!! I will type the story faster if you review!


End file.
